Snakebite
by FallenAngel462
Summary: While on a mission, Sakura is bitten by a snake, and Sasuke takes it upon himself to suck the poison out.


A/N: ok so this idea just came to me and I had to do it. I dont know why really. But I will say this. _Never _try to suck poison from a snakebite using your mouth. It is dangerous. Why is Sasuke doing it, you may ask. Let me remind you, this is a _fictional _story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its components, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

Sakura sighed and shifted her backpack higher up to take some of the weight off of her shoulders. It was terribly hot and on top of that, humid. Her least favorite type of weather, especially for traveling. 

Sasuke and Sakura were currently on a mission to the Water Country. They were instructed to travel directly to the village Council and retrieve the scroll, then head back to Konoha, all in one day if possible. It was at least a half day trek at a moderate pace, but Sakura had realized in the past that Sasuke didn't seem to _have _a moderate pace.

Everywhere they went, he either traveled at top speed or bumped along, slower than a turtle. There was no in-between with Sasuke. Unfortunately, today Sasuke was in top speed mode, flitting through the trees ahead of her at an incredible pace. He never slowed, and seemed to be ignoring the stifling heat. She could tell he was hot though, by the way his skin was glistening.

Sakura was struggling to keep up with Sasuke's pace. Sweat was dripping down her face and rolling between her shoulder blades. She hated it, as it made her feel dirty and did nothing to help her mood.

"_Sasuke!" _she yelled for the third time. Finally he paused on a branch ahead of her and turned to face her, crossing his arms. His expression demanded to know the reason for her holding up the mission. Now that he faced her she could see that the hair around his face was damp with sweat.

"What, Sakura? We're almost there," he snapped, irritably shaking raven hair out of his eyes.

She took strange pleasure in the fact that she was not the only one affected by the heat.

"Yes, Sasuke. We're almost there. So let's take a break, alright? It's too hot out to be traveling this hard without water," she replied, already leaping down from the tree and collapsing in the shade with a sigh of relief.

Sasuke scoffed, but having no choice, followed her. However, to prove his masculine strength, he chose to stand and refused the water when she offered it to him. Sakura rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, and took her fill of the water.

The cool liquid felt heavenly sliding down her parched throat, and she let out a deep sigh, leaning her head back against the tree. Sasuke watched her, and she knew he was trying to goad her into getting up so he could continue with the mission, but Sakura would have none of that. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the waves of heat brushing past her body.

Finally Sasuke sighed and began tapping his foot impatiently. Her solitude disturbed, Sakura opened one eye, watching him derisively. He glared back at her.

"Why are you so anxious to get there, Sasuke? This mission isn't all that important," she questioned, folding her hands behind her head. As she did, the cap from her water bottle loosened and rolled under a bush. Crawling on her hands and knees, Sakura pursued it.

In fact, Konoha had been almost suspiciously peaceful for the past few weeks. The most dangerous missions available were in fact the type they were on now. Scroll retrieving. Kind of pathetic really. But Sakura and Sasuke, both ANBU, had been itching for a mission. After irritating the Hokage incessantly, Tsunade had flung the mission scroll at them and slammed the door in their faces.

Sadly, this was all they could get. But Sakura would take it, just to have something to do besides train. She worked part time at the hospital as well, but missions were the exciting points in her daily life. And Sasuke, he was probably be going out of his mind. Without anything to do, and with an equally unoccupied Naruto dogging his heels, he was probably groping at any excuse to leave the village.

Sasuke turned his head away. "I know that. I just--"

"OW!"

Sasuke's head whipped around. "Sakura?"

Sakura sat back from the bush, staring at her hand in shock. Sasuke strode towards her, looking over her shoulder at her hand. Two dots of blood, about half an inch apart, decorated the outside edge of her hand. Sakura looked up at him, eyes wide.

"A snake…bit me!" she said, slight indignation coloring her tone.

Kneeling, Sasuke took her hand in both of his, turning it gently so he could see the bite marks. His eyes narrowed and a furrow appeared between his dark brows.

"Sakura, sit back against the tree."

Sakura looked at him oddly, but did as he ordered. Then he tilted her hand upwards and began leaning down.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed, trying to pull her hand away. Sasuke held on firmly, looking her directly in the eye.

"I need to suck the poison out, Sakura."

"No, you don't, Sas--"

"Just be quiet."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"But Sasuke--"

"Sakura, shut up."

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down and placed his mouth over the bite marks. Sakura nearly fainted, her head going back against the tree hard.

After a second, he turned his head and spit, then went back to sucking the side of her hand. Sakura dragged in a breath, finding it easier to close her eyes. Wasn't there something she wanted to say? She couldn't remember, it was so hard to think when Sasuke was—oh god was that his _tongue?_

Were you even _supposed _to use your tongue? Sakura didn't even think that this was a correct method for extracting poison from a snakebite. But hell, she wasn't complaining.

And she could have sworn, that when her eyes fluttered open once or twice, two onyx pools had been fixed attentively on her face. Sasuke turned his head and spat again, but this time just sat holding her hand in his, examining the two tiny holes carefully.

Sakura opened her eyes and watched his face. He seemed to be fully concentrated on his current task, as he always tended to be. Her hand, meanwhile, was tingling pleasantly. Finally he sat back, satisfied.

Sakura pulled her hand back, smiling shyly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke only smirked and nodded, looking extremely proud of himself. After all, it was his manly duty to care for his companion, one of the 'weaker sex'. Something Sakura completely resented, by the way, but she decided to count this as one of Sasuke's random acts of charity instead. It put her in a better mood to believe that Sasuke had done something for her out of kindness rather than duty, anyway.

As much as she would 'enjoy' boosting Sasuke's ego to new heights, she decided that she had better tell him. Smiling tentatively, she looked at him. "Just one thing."

"Hn?"

"That snake…"

"…yeah?"

"…wasn't poisonous."

* * *

A/N: ok so pleaseeeeeee review! I'm finding that I love reading reviews more than writing stories!!! its just that fun. 


End file.
